shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Byakuran
Introduction Well firstly I would like to say thank you for taking your time to take a look at my charecter. Well to start this of byakuran can be a quite cruel oponent to face if your his enemy if he belives you are not worth his time he will not take the fight serious but if he does believe you are worth his time he will fight you with his utmost strength when faing him it is like he is toying with you moking you every move It can seem that he has lost all sence of humanity and has become quite evil only toward you and none others unless certain mariens come try to interfier or other evil oponents. He is at the age of 20 before time skip and 22 after he has been a pirate since he left being a freelancer.(aka bounty hunter, and other so called jobs which isnt relevant) he was an orfan child with no family and learnt to look after himself as he grew older,Now he is a notorious pirate that fights against marines's because he believes they have no right to say they serve to protect the people when so may civilians have been injured and forced out of their homes because of them. Because of the way he grew up he himself became quite cruel toward certain people tho if your his crew members he will make sure you are safe and no harm will come towards you. TO CONTINUE TO FIND OUT READ HISTORY WHICH WILL BE DONE SOON :D Appearance BEFORE TIME SKIP: Byakuran is a tall muscular man he is about 6ft 4 and weighs 12 stone 6 pounds. He has three scars on his body the first two are on his legs one is above his right knee cap the other is across the top of his left foot these two wounds were inflicted in the same fight. The third and last one is across the back of his kneck it shape is quite jagged from the blade that just managed to slice across the back of his neck, the blade itself is rather jagges because of the design of it. Tattoos: Byakuran has only one tattoo and that tattoo is located across the side of his right leg. The tatto is of yin and yang with a lion on the right and a dragon on the left fighting to control the yin and yang symbol. The meanings to the tattoo is: the lion is courage and hounor, the meaning to the dragon is long life, the meaning to them fighting is that both play big parts in your life but you dont no which one is more inportant so thats why they clash and the final meaning is the yin and yang which is balance between everything accoring to byakuran. Eyes: Byakuran has ocean blue eyes tho he has been known to wear glasses and different colour contacts so that only tho who are close to him know his true eye colour. His eyes are no longer at human sences because he has eaten a dragon type devil fruit making his eyes pick up on movements alot better than a standard human tho not as good as a dragons until he activates the dragon eyes.In battle byakurans doesn't wear any contacts tho if he is he takes them out after that his eyes slowly turn a bright white colour with his pupil forming into a slit in the eye showing that he has activated his dragon eyes so that he can pick up on movements alot faster granting him to be more swift at either avoiding or attacking opponents. Acessories: Byakuran allways wears a pendant on a chain around his neck. The pendant was the only object he had throught his life of his parents because they were killed when byakuran was a baby, The pendant was the only object that was recoverd of his parents from the crime scene the rest of jewllrey, money and over valubles were taken. The other acessories that byakuran wears is a watch which he had taken from a criminal on the hunt for his parents killer and a few sets of sunglasses which he wears to cover his eyes. AFTER TIME SKIP, Personality Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Before Byakuran ate his devil fruit he used to carry around a small flip out knife with the word family carved into the blade. The handle itself is a wooden handle which has been carved innto the shape of a dragon, the dragons eyes have small rubies to give the look of a dragons eyes. Before the time skip and after he had consumed his devil fruit he would carry the flip out knife with him as a reminder of his past and how that he was alone at one point without no family and no friends. After the time skip he keeps it in a small wodden box with the word time carved in it on his desk in the captains quarters Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons one sea stone tipped knife Devil Fruit Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: White Dragon Summary: Tatsu Tatsu no Mi, Model: White Dragon allows the usere to transform into wither a hybrid of full formed dragon. Type: Mythical Zoan 'Usage: '''Allows the user to transform into either a hybrid or full formed dragon because of this devil fruit the users strength, agility, endurance and sences to increase to that of a dragons. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Colour of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Colour of Armaments Haoshoku Haki: colour of the supreme king Relationships Crew: The White Light Pirates Family:Unkown Allies/ Friends: Enemies: History Tell us what happen to your character? Quotes Trivia Adelitas way - invincible Godsmack - i stand alone The image for my charecter I have used is from the anime/manga the breakers and the breakers new waves the charecter is one of the leading charecters chun woo han. also the design idea of his tatto of the yin and yang with the dragon and lion fighting around it is what tatto i am hoping to get when i have the oney and the meanings to it are my meanings Photos Photo of byakuran before time skip Byakuran after time skip Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate